donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Itchy Itchiford
Itchy is the deuteragonist in Don Bluth's All Dogs go to Heaven, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, and All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series. In An All Dogs Christmas Carol, he serves as the tritagonist instead. He was voiced by the late Dom DeLuise Personality He's called Itchy due to the many fleas he carries on his body & ( in the first film ) had this uncontrolable habit of scratching when nervous. He is Charlie's best friend, sidekick, & polar opposite, he always acts as the voice of reason & is more reliable & caring than Charlie is, but also very cowardice & whiny even to the point of paranoria, often times whimpering and hiding behind Charlie in dangerous situations, & always seems to get caught up in many of Charlie's scams, though he always sticks by him no matter what. The only time he shows true courage is when it comes to his friend's well being, & even shows aggression when nessasary. In the first film, Itchy appeared more like a lackey to Charlie than a friend, occationally calling him "boss", and didn't seem very interested in doing good deeds like Charlie either at first, especially disliking the idea (courtesy of Anne-Marie) of "helping the poor". He didn't even like Anne-Marie at first, knowing Carface will be after her AND them, but soon became her pet after being adopted by her new parents at the end. Appearance Itchy's appearance stays the same throughout the whole franschise. He is a dachshund w/ brown fur, while his belly, front & back paws, snout, & the tip of his tail are light brown. He has a dark brown nose, as well as long, dark brown ears. & he is rarely seen without his red cap, & his sleeveless, short, torn, green shirt. All Dogs Go To Heaven At the beginning of the film Itchy is busting Charlie out of a city pound, & after having a near death escape, they make it to the (ship turned) casino for dogs alive & celebrates they're return. but a short time later, Itchy gets seperated from Charlie through a secret door & overhears Carface's thugs plotting Charlie's death & even hearing the mention of a " monster ". He rushes to go warn Charlie but is too late as he witnesses his death at the docks. Back at they're home, Itchy is having a nightmare of Caface but is woken by Charlie, & goes haywire over seeing him again thinking he's a ghost. During a conversation, he tries talking him out of wanting revenge, & mentions a monster Carface has in his basement. The both of them sneaks into a vent & finds out that the monster turns out to be a little orphan girl name Anne-Marie, who can talk to animals. Itchy wants nothing to do with the girl knowing that Carface will be looking for her, but Charlie takes her as a means of making money off her talent. & after winning so many bets, Itchy was the one who designed & built their own casino. The next night while Charlie is still out with Anne-Marie " helping the poor " , Itchy is closing up when Caface & his thugs corners & beats him demanding to know where she is, even burning they're casino up into flames. He meets up with Charlie at an old church where puppies & they're caretaker Flo lives, revealing what happened, & accusses Charlie of caring for the girl. Overhearing his protest, a sick & upset Anne-Marie runs out the church & gets kidnapped by Caface shortly after with Charlie following behind. Flo orders itchy to warn the couple they stole money from earlier, & maneged to round up many of the neighborhood's dogs as well. They all rush to go help Charlie but is too late as the casino ship sinks with Charlie still inside. Itchy is last seen sleeping on Anne-Marie's bed at her side after returning her stuffed doll to her, & was possibly adopted by her new parents. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 In the sequel, Itchy dies from chocking on a drumstick & meets Charlie once again in heaven. As Charlie shows him around, Itchy takes an instant liking to heaven compared to Charlie who expresses ( in song ) that he's grown dreery of heaven. After Carface loses Gabriel's Horn on earth, Annabelle reluctantly summons Charlie to retrive it while Itchy is forced to be dragged along to help. When they reach earth they go to a bar for dogs & find that they can't interact with the living, because they're still ghost. They meet Carface there who can interact with the living due to wearing a magic collar given to him by "a friend of his ". Itchy reluctantly follows Charlie who wants to get one so he can meet a beautiful Irish Sitter named Sasha whom he heard singing at the bar. ( Throughout their time on earth, Itchy makes many attempts to convince Charlie to find the horn, but to no avail ) They meet Red who gives them their own collars and warns that they will wear off sun down the next day. Unknown to Charlie and Itchy, Red is actually a hell cat who wants Gabriel's horn to imprision all heaven dogs and rule the world. They follow Sasha ( after chasing her out of the bar ) to an abandoned backyard where they find her taking care of a 8 year old runaway named David who's a magictian and wants to be a street performer. Itchy becomes fond of David after being shown some tricks and pretty much goes along with it. After a comical mission of retrieving the horn from a police station, they head to Easy Street after Charlie puts the horn in a lobster cage and knocks it in the dock's lake, much to Itchy and Annabelle's dismay. After a failure attempt to entertain the crowd with his talent, David finally agrees to go back home. Charlie and Itchy's collar soon fade away making them ghost again. Itchy follows a desperate Charlie to Red's place, only to witness Red as he really is. He follows Charlie to the docks after being order to get the horn. Once giving the horn, Red uses it to imprison all dogs from heaven, growing powerful. Charlie orders everyone to take David home while he stays to fight Red and make up for his mistakes, but is soon accompanyed by the others. Itchy takes the horn and runs with it but after Red challeges him to choose between his friends and the horn, he goes back for them and they split up. After a long battle Charlie finally saves the day and sends Red to hell (with Carface dragged along). They were then called back to heaven to returned the horn, and bid each other a farewell as Itchy decides to remain in heaven while Charlie was giving a second chance to live on earth. Tv Series Christmas Special Relationships Gallery Trivia *When Itchy gets nervous, he scratches himself. Even at the city pound while rescuing Charlie and in the pipes of the basement while showing Charlie, "the monster" in the basement. *Itchy is one out of 2 characters who hasn't changed voice actors throughout the whole franschise, the other being Killer. *Itchy's voice actor Dom DeLiuse also played Fagin in Oliver & Company, Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH, Tiger in An American Tail, and Stanley in A Troll In Central Park. *Itchy is the only All Dogs go to Heaven hero to wear clothing in the series the others being Red, Carface Carruthers and Belladonna who are villains. Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters